


LADY TRUCKERS ARE MOTHERFUCKERS!

by Patty_Parker60



Series: LESBIAN MILF SUBMISSIONS [1]
Category: Original Work, lgbtq - Fandom
Genre: F/F, FF Oral, Females Dominating Females, Forced Sex, Kidnapped, Lesbian Anal, Non-Consent To Consent, Non-consent, Ransom, Un-willing to Willing, ass fucking, domination and submission, held against their will, slow seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Donna Durnigan and Lorna Fitzbaughfind themselves kidnapped a gangof female OTR (Over he Road) truckers,who hold them for ransom-they alsosample their tasty wares while anexchange is negotiated.There is a good bit of NON-CONSENSUALSEX IN MOST CHAPTERS...I apologize if thistriggers anyone
Series: LESBIAN MILF SUBMISSIONS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724251
Comments: 46
Kudos: 21





	1. LORNA AND LULA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [shadowcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcub/gifts), [gamerman1902](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerman1902/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [CainCasey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainCasey/gifts), [methurpleasee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methurpleasee/gifts).



Donna Dunnigan & Lorna Fitzbaugh huddle in a corner of the chilly, dimly-  
-lit room they'd been brought to a few hours earlier, crying softly and trying  
their best to comfort one another. On their way to New Orleans for a two-week  
vacation, they're run-off the road by a tractor-trailer and "doolie"-type pick-up truck,  
pulled from their rented SUV, and tossed-into a waiting van. Their hands are bound,  
and their mouths gagged, and after a bumpy, seemingly-endless ride, their eyes are  
covered and they are deposited in a room in the kidnapper's hide-out, scared out of  
their wits wondering how in the world they've ended-up in such a hopeless situation.

"Lorna, Please try to be quiet" Donna begs, hugging her friend of 20 years a bit  
tighter. "Try to calm down; I promise we'll figure something out. We just have to get  
hold of ourselves, and think calmly and rationally."

Sniffling, the mother of three tries to do as Donna suggests. " You don't t-t-  
think they'll k-kk-kill us, do you?" she whispers.

The question sends a fresh wave of despair through the brunette, which she quashes with a  
mighty effort. "I think they would have done it by now, if that was their plan" she whispers  
back, hoping her voice sounds convincing. " I think I heard them talking about ransom money;  
hopefully, they've already contacted Bill and Lou and it won't be much longer before they  
get whatever they want and let us go"

Lorna brightens a bit. "Yes, that's right! Neither should have much trouble  
raising enough money to buy our freedom; we might even be free by tomorrow  
morning!"

"Don't get too excited, honey" Donna warns. "Let's just sit tight and  
wait to see what happens when they come back. I'm sure they'll be in before  
long to check on us"

Comforted, the two friends manage to doze a bit, holding hands and  
huddling together for warmth.

"WELL, WELL, WELL...AIN"T THIS SWEET!"

The women are roused from their fitful nap by the loud, derisive taunt of Lulu,  
the apparent leader of the small gang. Lorna's arms tighten around her friend  
as the near-debilitating fear she has managed to quell. "What are y-y-you going  
to dd-do with us?" she quavers.

"Don't worry, sweets, you're about to get some answers to your questions" She  
crooks a finger at the cowering blonde. "Let's go; we're gonna have a lil' talk"

Lorna is frozen in place; she can't move.

"NOW, BITCH! GIT THEM TITTIES MOVIN' OUT THE DOOR!" Lula yells.

Lorna is out the door like a shot, stumbling in her haste. Lulu catches up with  
her and steers her down the hall through another door, which is much better  
lit and appears to be a living room, which opens into a small dining room and  
smaller kitchen.

"Make yourself useful, toots, and make some coffee" Lulu orders, gesturing in  
the general direction of the kitchen. Lorna quickly complies, hurrying so as not  
to elicit a repeat of the anger Lulu has shown she is capable of.

She is concentrating so intently on her task that she doesn't notice Lulu  
creeping toward her from behind. Before she is aware of it, the other woman  
has reached around under armpits to cup the warm, heavy weights of her breasts  
in her palms as she molds her front against that mouth-watering behind she's  
desired since she first saw it. Despite her fear and surprise, Lorna's huge nipples  
spring to immediate, eager life; Lulu chuckles as they grow stiff and rubbery  
against her kneading palms. "I knew you was a hot one!"

Lorna can't think straight; her husband hasn't touched her in months (Doctor's  
orders) due to his high blood pressure and work-related stress, and she is so  
desperate for the caress of another that even though her mind screams 'NO!'  
her body's reactions to the intimate fondling can't be denied.

The horror of being felt-up by another female is over-ridden by the awakening  
of her long-repressed lust.

"Oh, God", she whimpers, struggling weakly in the lady trucker's arms, "Please  
"Please don't; I have a husband, a family"

Lulu trails one hand down between the protesting housewife's legs and dips  
between. Her fingers encounter a damp patch which has seeped-through the  
material of her skirt, which contradicts the busty blonde's protestations. "Your  
husband's a lawyer, right?" she grins. "I think they call this 'incriminating evidence'  
" she chortles, pressing her fingers against the steamy, panty-clad mound hidden  
between Lorna's legs, eliciting a gasp from the red lips of the sexy mother. The  
wet patch gets wetter.

Through the cloud of lust blurring her mind, Lorna is aware of something  
hard and phallic-like pressing insistently against her behind. What could  
that be?, she wonders.

"Get them jugs out in the open honey" Lulu orders, and Lorna obeys without  
thinking, her shaking fingers fumble with the buttons of her blouse while her  
captor works on the zipper of her skirt.

Lulu tugs the garment down past Lorna's wide, womanly hips so that it  
pools at her feet.

She expects a pair of sensible, white cotton panties but is pleasantly br />  
surprised by the brief, lacy red satin undergarment she encounters instead.  
"Oooo, wifey; you're a naughty one!", she says with a wicked grin.

"Oh, no" Lorna pleads, blushing furiously as her wispy panties are whisked  
down over her hips and ass and her plush bottom-cheeks are pulled apart. br />  
This woman can see her pussy and asshole!

Her pleas fall-on deaf ears as Lulu's hot, knowing tongue worms between her  
lightly-furred labia and makes contact with her up-thrust clit. The protest dies  
in her throat and turns into a bleating "Ahhhh!"

Lulu's fleshy tongue darts and dips, fluttering incessantly in the sticky depths  
of Lorna's drooling gash. All pretense gone, the heavy-titted blonde spreads  
her legs and humps back against her kidnapper's hungry tongue, no longer caring  
that it is a woman giving her this long-denied pleasure.

Then, that delightful mouth-digit abandons her oven-hot cunt and laps greedily  
at her puckered pink anus!

It swirls around the crinkled outer ridge of the starfish, bringing a different, more  
guttural groan from the voluptuous mother. Her asshole flutters and quivers as  
Lulu's questing tongue tickles the pink interior, utilizing her specialty: "anal tongue-  
darts".

End of Part One


	2. INITIATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Magic/Lorna and LuLu

The dominant truck driver's expert oral pleasuring of her most private orifice had driven all shame and revulsion at having sex with another woman from Lorna Fitzbaugh's mind . I didn't ask for this, she reasons, she's forcing me. I don't have a choice; she'll hurt me if I don't give in. She trembles with a lust she's never known before as the hot, probing tongue swabs the inside of her rectal passage and her thick, stubby fingers piston in and out of her now-sopping cunt. Her husband is a wham-bam-thank you-ma'am type lover and not at all inventive. Lorna wasn't a virgin when she married and so her Lou's is neither the smallest nor the largest cock she's ever had; though she's had better lovers, Lou stacks-up well in respect to penis-size (she's measured him at almost 8" fully-erect). If only he weren't so conservative! He's never even tried to fuck her in the ass, and he just goes through the motions when giving her head, which is rare. Normally, it takes the sexy mother at least half an hour to warm-up: this woman has her creaming and on the verge of cumming within 10 minutes! How can this be? She's not a lesbian, and has never been attracted to another woman...has she? When Madonna tongue-kissed Britney Spears she told her friends and neighbors how disgusting it was, but secretly she'd felt a little "twinge" in her stomach each of the one billion times she'd seen it run on television. She's hotter than she's ever been, and she wants to be fucked –HARD!

  
  
Lulu stands suddenly and stuffs her tongue into the panting blonde's mouth, not at all surprised when the kiss is returned hungrily by her over-heated captive. In the back of her mind, Lorna is aware that the salty tang she tastes as their tongues tangle is her own cunt and ass-juice, but she is past caring.  
  
Lulu quickly and efficiently strips her of her blouse, skirt, and panties, leaving her bra on. The front snap on her bra comes-apart easily, and Lulu's big palms catch and cup her melonous breasts as they plop free of their lacy containers. Her nipples are hard and long as bullets; dark purplish-pink, with very wide, but nearly invisible aureoles. Lulu can't resist the tasty-looking nubbins, and bends her head to sample one. "Ooooo", the squirming mother whimpers, as her throbbing teat is bathed in warm spit. Her partner gives her breasts a lot of attention, nibbling and sucking and lightly biting the thickening stubs until Lorna is nearly wild with desire. All thoughts of her dear friend, Donna, have left her mind. The only thing that matters now is that Lulu go on suckling her tits forever...

* * * * * *

Donna is having issues of her own: a tall, coffee-colored woman burst into the room where she weeps and shivers, feeling sorry for herself and her friend Lorna and praying that their husbands are able to raise the necessary cash to buy their freedom from this awful place. She is scared shit-less, despite her assurances to Lorna. The conservative housewife and mother is way out of her element here, and over-powered by her feelings of helplessness and despair. She is hungry, cold, and frightened. She starts to pray again just as Magic Moreau, Lulu's accomplice, storms in . Before she can move, Donna is yanked to her feet, turned-around so that is facing the wall, and shoved-up against it, banging her nose and lip against its hard, unforgiving surface. She sees stars and tastes blood, and so is unaware for a few seconds that Magic has grabbed the front of her blouse and yanked hard, scattering buttons in all directions and sending her E cup titties tumbling into the open. As she begins to regain her senses, she is vaguely aware that her shorts, then her underwear, are being tugged down over her hips and down her long, shapely legs. "DAMN, you fine!" the kidnapper chortles, running her hands over the brunette's luscious curves. "Wha-what are you doing!?" Donna manages to gasp. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" "OWWWW!" she screams, as Magic delivers a hard, stinging slap to her shapely, ample backside.

  
"You need to adjust your tone, bitch!" she snarls, delivering another blow to the brunette's wobbling ass. "You don't give no fuckin' orders here, you follow 'em, or you will fuckin' wish that had" Magic adds, in a lilting Cajun accent. "Or do I need to show you who's in charge?"

  
"NO! N-n-no; I'm sorry" Donna whimpers, "I-I won't give any more orders" she adds, sniffling.   
Magic is suddenly contrite. "Thass better, cher. Much better...is better to be nice to Magic; make your time here much easier. Can you be nice to Magic, cher?"   
"I-I don't know what you mean" Donna manages. "I'll try, but please don't hurt me"

  
Magic's hands slide under and around the shivering woman to heft a heavy mammary in each palm.   
Donna lets out a soft, trembling "Ahhhh" as the soft, knowing palms squeeze her tits through the cups of her bra. Her big nipples, already hard, grow harder still in response to the intimate fondling.  
  
"P-P-Please" she groans, a hot little ball of want beginning to grow deep in her belly. She is shocked by the sudden wetness in the pit of her womanhood; what is the world is happening to her? Why is she responding to the touch of this woman? She's a wife and mother! A Deaconess in the church! She's been married for 18 years; she has children! She doesn't like women: not THAT way!  
  
But she can't deny the fact that is aroused, maybe more aroused than she's ever been. Her husband Bill is a kind, generous, church-going man, a good provider and good in bed. Her life with him has been very happy. From time to time she has had fantasies of what it would be like with a woman, but has never even entertained the idea of finding-out. She is heterosexual, damnit!  
  
Magic Moreau grins evilly, secure in the knowledge that this big-titted rich-bitch is now hers. The sexy lesbian has bedded dozens of married women in her time, and it is her theory that she can "turn" any woman, straight or not. She is beautiful, with long, silky braids, gorgeous skin, and a shapely, if muscular figure. This kidnapping gig has awakened a taste for rough, forced sex; they've taken four women off the highways in the last six months, and they've fucked each one of them so hard that two of them still call to let them know when they'll be back in the area!  
  
"Please, what, sweetie? Tell Magic whatjoo wan', hmmm? Say it"  
  
"I...I want you to...to..." Donna can't bring herself to say the words.  
  
"C'mon, cher; the words" Magic coaxes gently, sliding a hand down over Donna's soft belly to cup her pubic mound. Her fingertips press inward, molding themselves into the moist slit, causing the boobacious brunette to groan pitiably.  
  
"I want you to fuck me" Donna finally manages to whisper, then blushes furiously. The Cajun woman grins in triumph. "Bend over baby; show me that pretty pussy"  
  
The submissive housewife does as she's told, spreading her legs and bending slightly at the waist. She jerks as a pair of slim fingers invade her juicy gash, then something big, hard and greasy presses against her opening. "Ohhhh, my!" she moans as the big black rubber cock magic has freed from her jeans pushes its way past her labial folds and into her hungry pussy   
* * * * * *   
Meanwhile, Lorna is on her hands and knees; her throat aches as Lulu has just finished using it as a cunt. It's been many years since Lorna has sucked a cock so big. The latex leaves an odd after-taste in her mouth. Lulu is behind her , pumping her cunt full of that same hard man-made dick. Her toes curl each time the fat head of the prick grazes her cervix; she can't remember any man ever being this deep inside her! She trembles as a mini-orgasm sends a burst of woman-jizz spurting from her cock-stuffed twat; Lulu is angling the shaft so that it scrubs against her un-hooded clit with each stroke. Raw, unbridled lust courses through the busty blonde; she is being fucked like no man has ever fucked her.


	3. LORNA AND LULU, DONNA AND MAGIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Truckers go BACK-DOOR!

Donna cannot believe how she has caved-in so easily to this black woman's advances. She should be fighting her, struggling to prevent this horrible rape....but is it rape? She's never been with another woman and never wanted to. She tells herself if not for the situation she would not give in to these perverted, sinful, WONDERFUL sensations coursing through her. Magic is reaching places deep inside her cunt that no man, including her husband, has ever been able to reach. Donna lets herself go: all conscious thought ceases, subdued by the delicious friction of the beloved rubber prick stretching the liquid, squelching core of her femininity. Deep in the heat of lust, they fuck like a pair of minx. The vigorous humping is taking its toll on the sexy, lusciously-built housewife. Her ‘sessions’ with her husband NEVER last this long, and her knees, hips, and other joints creak with over-use…”Oooo!”, she squeals, when an oily finger prods easily into her…HER ANUS!??...and then…a medium hard slap to her left buttock sends vibrations from the point of impact all the way to her CLITORIS; she can feel the increased flow of vaginal juices that result-the finger is joined by another, along with a second slap: Donna shouts “Gaaaahh!” and twists her bottom in an attempt to escape those bloody, devilish, DELIGHTFUL digits invading so deeply, so tantalizingly DEEEEP…watching the other various implements she recognizes well, Donna has come to terms with the fact that the other woman intends to take her anally: she submits to two enemas, then is arranged on all fours as before…her anus and rectum is thoroughly lubed and stretched (to an extent-Magic enjoys few things more than the look on her ‘bottom’s’ face when that first toe-curling intrusion stretches them wide)…Donna's tight sphincter stings and burns as the wide, flanged head of the Cajun woman's glistening man-made dick gains entrance to her well-lubricated back-door. Magic had rimmed her for the past twenty minutes, sucking, nibbling and fingering her seldom-used rectal passage. The woman is very aptly named; her energetic tongue-fucking, combined with the added stimulation to the brunette's erected, throbbing clit, has Donna hungering for anal sex as she never has before-like magic!. Sure, she'd given-up her anal cherry long ago, but it took a lot of convincing, cajoling, and begging from her husband, and the last time they did it that way was months ago, on their anniversary. The act is never her idea, just a way to keep the peace.

This is different. For one, Bill never licks her asshole like this, would never consider it in a million years (hell, he barely can be convinced to give her head, except on special occasions). Part of it, she realizes, is due to the taboo of woman-to-woman sex. All these factors combine to convert the conservative wife and mother into a wanting lesbian anal slut. Her back arches as the burrowing cock-tip pops past the loosened but still-tight barrier to her rectum; she knows that the worst is over, and strives to relax her ass-muscles to make the entrance easier. She sobs softly as her slick rectal passage admits the rest of the greasy rubber shaft with a quiet slurp. No preliminaries; Magic begins to pump and thrust: short jabs, at first, then progressively longer and deeper strokes until her partner is yelping and groaning with each delving thrust. Lorna is in a similar situation down the hall....

FF-FU-FUCK MY ASS, DAMN YOU!" the frustrated housewife screams. Her punishment for her insubordinate outburst is a series of twenty very hard slaps, ten on each big, round, and shapely bum cheek; she’s sobbing from the stinging pain, and NEED-sniffling like a child after the disciplining is complete. 

"Dear, sweet , Jesus" the outrageously-endowed brunette whines, as the massive rubber prick continues its relentless pounding of her aching bowels. Bill never lasts anywhere near this long when doing her in the butt! Obscene farting sounds issue from her over-worked shit-factory with each hard, deep, in and out thrust. Now Magic has reached under and is cupping and kneading her bouncing, wobbling udders while her hips go into over-drive, savagely buggering the dazed, whimpering kidnap victim without mercy. Donna writhes and wriggles, one hand furiously slapping at her own swampy twat like a woman gone mad. The room is filled with the earthy aroma of Donna's inner bowels.  
Donna is in a bit of torment: the urge to take a crap is now urgent, but Magic has shown no signs of slowing her pace. The cramping is worse, and now her bladder feels full as well! The marauding cock withdraws suddenly, and she doesn't even try to suppress the tremendous, bowel-contracting gas that blats from her ruined rectum. BLAAAAAATTT!FFFWWWWWT!PPPPPUUUUUUUoooT! The smell of the foul flatulence fills the room within seconds. Before the release of the potent gas inspires a bowel movement, Magic is driving back inside her, and resuming her relentless ass-wrecking.

She can't hold it anymore: the piss erupts from her like an un-damned flood. Her legs nearly buckle as a massive, blinding climax follows on the heels of her pissing.

* * *

Lorna is huffing and puffing like a locomotive. She is covered in sweat, her normally lovely blonde locks are matted and tangled. A particularly deep thrust shocks her so much that she pisses herself:

A hot, yellow stream sluices out of her, splashing the floor and slathering her inner thighs. She is too hot, too anal-hungry, to be ashamed of losing control of her bladder. If the church choir could see her now, they would shit their pants and then keel over! Lulu is giving Lorna the best, most through fucking she has ever received. Feminine juices sluice from the gasping blonde's soaked cunt as she is pounded repeated by her captor's lovely huge prick. "Aw, God, fuck me!" she screeches, completely out of control. "God help me, I need your cock!" Her full, round buttocks are spread naturally by her position, and Lulu takes full advantage, probing her thumb against the pink starfish she sees there. A hiss of surprise comes from the clenched lips of the cock-stuffed kidnap victim as Lulu hawks a thick gob of spit onto her asshole, allowing the probing digit to slip past the tight ring of her anus. No stranger to anal sex, Lorna is a bit worried about the size and thickness of the dildo; it is by far the largest object is has ever taken anally.

The thumb is able to penetrate deeper, and is moving in time to the pistoning rubber phallus. Lulu is a bit surprised when the puckered muscle seems to suck gently at her questing digit. This staid and proper is a little more freaky than her appearance lets on! She adds a second finger, and this time Lorna is more vocal in her approval. A low growl escapes her as those wriggling fingers twist around, filling and stretching the hot, damp entrance around them. "You like that, huh, bitch?", Lulu taunts, increasing the pressure of her exploring fingers. Lorna can only grunt in response. "You want me to fuck you in the ass? If you do, say it!"

Lorna wants it so bad she can taste it, but she can't bring herself to say the words. Lulu's thumb is circling the darker, striated flesh surrounding her stuffed orifice. That does it! 

"Y-Y-yes; I want it" she whispers, blushing like a bride on her wedding night.

"What was that? I can't hear you " Lulu chortles, delivering a medium-hard slap to the blonde's sweet round left buttock.

* * *

Lorna has gotten her wish: Lulu is "ball-deep" in her hot, horny poop-chute, her shaft gliding easily in and out of the tight, welcoming sleeve as she pumps the blonde's plump, womanly rump at a leisurely, almost lazy pace. She figures she has all night to give this mouth-watering mom an ass-fucking she won't soon forget! She decides to step-up the pace a bit, and Lorna reacts as expected: "Ooooo, Ahhhaaw, Gawd thatssofuckingBIG!" she wheezes, her tone a mixture of pain and pleasure. A sudden, cramping pain knifes through her bowels, yet there is nary a pause from LuLu's ceaselessly thrusting hips. Viscous strings of cum drip from the besieged wife's inflamed cunt as the nasty buggering continues....Lorna is working on her third orgasm; never aware before did she know that one could orgasm in her ass! Lulu is finally through with her: an obscene slurping noise follows as she withdraws her oily, slimy rubber dong from the blonde slut's widely-gaping poop-chute and moves around in front, dragging her heavily-breathing partner up onto her knees. Before stuffing the soiled weapon into her throat she thoughtfully wipes it off with a towel, then slides it into Lorna's accepting, lipstick-smeared mouth. The taste repels her, but she has just been ass-fucked into senselessness by this dominant woman; what is one more debasement?

* * *

Donna is also sucking a dick fresh from her ass; she, like her friend, submissively submits to the depraved act without resisting. She ignores the taste and smell, suckling the thick butt-buster like a calf at its mother's teat.


	4. DONNA AND MAGIC/LORNA AND LULU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic takes control of DONNA;  
> Lulu gets LORNA...the captives get  
> spanked and ass-fucked

///DONNA AND MAGIC///

After a few weeks of 'breaking in' the women, Magic decides to introduce  
CORPORAL PUNISHMENT into the mix: call it obedience training...she orders Donna  
to dress in red and black lace lingerie (suspenders, stockings, and spike heeled  
pumps) and onto her knees. A pair of silvery handcuffs secure her dainty wrists behind  
her back. Magic can't resist those BIG BIG jellies of hers; kneading abundant flesh; pinching and  
rolling the erected nipples between her knowing fingers until they swell into blunt  
brown stubs. .Donna sucks in a breath as cold metal clamps bite into the thick butt  
of her right nipple. "Another breath", Magic says softly, and attaches the same implement  
to the let mammary.

"Open", is Magic's next order...when Donna does, her domme places a riding crop  
between her teeth. She sinks her teeth into the leather of the riding crop when Magic  
attaches a weight to the chain she affixed to the nipple clamps; Donna has to lean  
forward to relieve the pressure on her heavy bosoms...

"What a stunning sight it is to have such a willing whore in my bed ready to follow  
my every order. We'll see how well the whore responds to pain..." and saying "release",  
grips the crop firmly, and takes a stance behind her trembling captive...

The crop whistles through the air, smacking down on Donna's right breast. She yelps,  
what else can she do BUT? Before she can even jerk in pain it comes down on her other  
bosom...after three more strikes on each tit, Donna is weeping pitiably; Magic unhooks the  
chain connecting the clamps, so that her swaying, stinging melons are at least free of the  
weight dragging on her tender breast tips.

In contrast to the torment she's just administered, the beautiful dominatrix slides her fingers  
along the wet groove of the bosomy brunette's dripping vag...once the heat has built to the  
point that has Donna squirming, the riding crop comes down on the top of her luscious ass and  
ass and, her interior pussy muscles tense around Magic's fingers, who chortles merrily.

"Ma'am...may I PPP-PLEASE CUM?"

"No"

"Oooo-hoo-hoo...!"

Magic casually asks, still toying with the middle-aged sex-pot, "Who owns this cunt?"

"Y-Y-You, Ma'am!"

"You're a FILTHY BITCH, aren't you, Cher? I love a horny little slut that gets turned on by  
the crop...her breathing turns heavy as Donna struggles to control herself. "Very much,  
Ma'am. Please, I'd like more."

"Ass in the air."

Before Magic can finish the command Donna is already in motion; launching her hips into  
the air, her belly lowered submissively. Her captor cackles loudly, presumably at the speed with which Donna moved.

Tap, tap, tap. TWHACK!  
Tap, tap, tap. TWHACK!  
Tap, tap, tap. TWHACK!

The pain IS intense. With each strike, Donna jerks forward a little more. The clamps on her  
nipples seem to bite in deeper with every movement...at last, it's over...at least THIS PHASE  
of the proceedings....

Strong hands grip and prize the whimpering housewife's plush buttocks apart, and  
a blunt nozzle pokes into her sore anus; cool gel is squeezed into bottom, and the  
nozzle is removed. The blunt tip of an oh so familiar (by now) strap-on presses firmly,  
and since the center of her pucker is so weakened, the 10'' anal prodder slides in easily and  
deeply...Donna's clench helplessly the thick intruder; she clings to the fabric of the comforter  
and squeezes; her eyes shut to help drive the initial sting away and make room for the after-  
shock of the muscles clenching; the elation of endorphins to cascade through her body.

Magic spares no quarter, relentlessly thrusting, ruthlessly shifting her 'bottom's' interior  
organs about; the hard-driving butt-fuck is accompanied by a hearty slap every few  
thrusts...on and on; it seems as if Donna's orgasms bat her this way and that, while  
Magic pounds her quivering bowels to jelly...

///////////////////////////////////////////

The prim and proper housewives have been transformed into wanton lesbian anal sluts after  
two weeks of almost non-stop anal sex. They have also been exposed to group sex, orgies, and  
all manner of perverted sexual acts. At first, all they could think of was escape; now, at times, they  
even dread the time when their husbands can gather the funds necessary to buy their freedom.  
Their captors have agreed to allow the women's spouses to another week to get the ransom  
collected… Another SEVEN WHOLE DAYS to take full advantage of the captives lush, delectable bodies…

///LORNA AND LULU///

The two women are separated now, each in a different room. These rooms are much nicer  
with wide bunk-like beds and wood furniture. Centrally heated, as well. Lorna dresses in the  
slutty underwear that had been left on the bed, as instructed. When Lulu returns, naked except for  
a huge, thick (12"x2.5") black rubber strap-on cock, Lorna is dolled-up in a black and red "merry widow",  
black stockings, and red spike heels; no panties. Lulu is filled with lust at the sight of the fantastically-  
stacked blonde bitch in her sexy lingerie. "Come here, baby, And show me how well you've learned  
to polish a knob. That's right ; down on your fuckin' knees" Within seconds Lorna is on her knees in  
front of her dominant captor, staring up at the impressive horse-cock jutting from the kidnapper  
/trucker's waist.

She eagerly accepts the solid length of hard, pliant rubber into her mouth. It completely fills her  
mouth, with the plum-like tip threatening to jam into her throat. Her lips form a semi-tight sea  
around the latex stalk; a bright red "O" was not quite restrictive enough to prevent the pseudo cock  
from sliding slickly in and out of her gorgeous oral orifice. When having sex with her husband, the  
big-titted blonde usually set the pace; her captors believe in being the "aggressors" when it came to  
oral sex, and so she'd had to adjust to having her mouth used like a cunt (or arse-hole) over the past  
few weeks. The only sounds in the room are the lewd slurping sound of Lulu's sliding cock and the  
trucker's quiet encouragement. "You've become quite the cock-sucker, baby…I might have to keep  
you around, even if hubby pays-off."

She orders Lorna onto her hands and knees, then bellies-up behind her, hot for another crack at  
the luscious kidnap victim's backdoor. She's too hot to engage in one of her favorite pastimes  
(rim-job), she's ready to dish-out another of a string of back-door bangings she and her partners  
have engaged the two women in over the past 14 days. Though now a "seasoned veteran", Lorna  
still flinches as strong fingers draw her buttocks open and drizzle more baby oil into her crack  
and onto her sphincter. Lulu positions the tip of her big penis in between the widely-splayed  
buttocks, rubbing her shaft in the oily lube. The flanged tip comes to rest against the blonde's  
slightly-gaping anal grommet, and the female trucker presses forward a bit, bullying the tender  
brown pucker open as the groaning blonde struggles to relax it. The voluptuously-titted blonde  
is acutely aware that Lulu would not stop until the whole of her salami-sized dong was fully-  
seated in her horny bottom.

Tiny sparks of lust begin to ignite in Lorna's belly as the rampant latex cock slides back and forth  
insistently with smooth, measured strokes. Lulu, thankfully, is taking it easy, but the dildo-skewed  
wife and mother knew that would not last much longer: Lulu liked her butt-sex hard and nasty  
and Lorna would soon be enduring a country-style butt-fucking before her kidnapper was through.

Lulu slides one hand from her partner's meaty, wobbling hip and underneath; the horny bitch  
is sopping-wet! As usual! Lorna's breathing tenses, fluttering in and out as two fingers enter  
her, moving strong and slow while the tip of a thumb nubs playfully against her clitoris. She  
gasps, her thighs clenching against the intruding fingers and their expert manipulations.  
Lulu loves nothing more than the sight of a pair of full female buttocks spread wide around  
her thick truncheon, jiggling like jelly to her relentless thrusts.

Pulling out with a long shuddering breath, Lulu thrusts straight back in, causing both women  
to groan aloud. As Lulu picks-up the pace and begins to establish a steady rhythm Lorna works  
herself back and forth, jerking out of time, grinding her buttocks against Her partner's thighs  
and giving her the chance to push in deep.

"AhhhhOhhhh", Lorna groans helplessly, jerking as the oily knob of her partner's massive anal  
intruder opens un-charted territory within the blonde's rectal tract. Each time Lulu withdraws,  
blatting farts escape Lorna's obscenely-stretched pooper; the terrible embarrassment of the  
sex-slave once the rich, earthy aroma of her own inner bowels tickles her nostrils is secondary  
to the raw lust of her debasement; a series of erotic tremors ignites within the hapless housewife...  
The dildo-strapped female trucker's hips loop in wide circles, as if she's wearing a Hula Hoop  
about her waist. The huge-titted blonde's eyes roll back in her head as Lulu's assault quickens  
even more. The poor Sunday School teacher's fundament is (as yet) no match for Lulu's savage  
style of buggery, and the sobbing whimper that escapes the suffering blonde is loud and guttural,  
almost animal.

Both women are very close now to climax, Lorna sweating and grunting like a sow and Lulu is  
s sweating profusely as the first cum overtakes them at almost the same instant; each successive  
one increases in intensity until neither woman is able to suppress twin howls of delight and raw  
lust as the final explosion takes them over the edge.


	5. CUMMING TO AN END?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations for the release of our  
> lusciously-voluptuous captives reach  
> a successful conclusion...or DO THEY?

An agreement has been reached between the husbands of the two kidnap victims  
victims and the kidnappers. The process has been a long and tedious one, as in  
keeping with the female truckers' instructions, the funds had to be gathered and a  
suitable place to make the exchange had to be negotiated without the FBI or local police  
being involved. The two women, Donna and Lorna, informed by their captors of  
the latest developments, have mixed feelings about the news; as is only natural: both women  
miss their family and friends, but can they honestly, realistically return to their former lives after  
the sexual awakening they've undergone? A better question may be: Do they WANT TO?

///THE HUSBANDS///

Lou Fitzbaugh and Bill Durnigan, seated in the plush anteroom Bill uses as a den (one of the  
ten rooms in the house he and Donna, along with their children, have called home for the  
past fifteen years). A slim metal briefcase sits on the polished teak desk nearby; it contains the  
ransom money their wive's kidnapper's have demanded. The two men are commiserating: friends  
since high school, they were classmates in university and had married in a double ceremony; their  
wives are also best friends and they live within a block of one another. Bill was the first to "stray"; his  
first affair was a petite and flirty Asian administrative assistant at his office; after a year the little bitch  
had demanded a hefty raise and on top of that, a move into the executive suite, else, she would provide  
"glossies" of Bill fornicating in her delicately-rounded little rump to Mrs. Durnigan and the board of directors.

He'd had no choice but to confide in his best bud, Lou, and as usual, old Louie came through. The crisis is  
averted, and after that, the two men find their jollies with paid professionals, women whose profession was "sex  
on the hoof" : anytime, anywhere, anyhow. Seems that Lou has a taste for the "strange" as well...over the years, their  
tastes have become increasingly more kinky: orgies, threesomes, anal, golden showers, even she males...this despite  
they are each married to two of the most beautiful, desirable, luscious women a man could want.

Both men are used to being in control, no matter what the situation. Now, all they can do is wait, powerless  
to do anything but drown their worry and guilt in drink, vow to be better husbands and fathers if they can get  
their wives back, unharmed.

///DONNA///

This may be the last encounter for her and Lulu; It occurs to the dark-haired beauty that she is preparing for  
the 'event' the same way as she did for her husband before her kidnapping. Footsteps in the hall...the "clack,  
clop" of boots coming toward her room...Donna climbs onto the bed and waits there, on hands and knees, as  
the footfalls stop outside her door and the door knob turns. The familiar scent of lilac, then the door closes  
and the footsteps are behind her... LULU... She senses, more than sees, Lulu crouch behind her. The hem of her  
peignoir is whisked up over her hips and long, sure, familiar fingers knead the plump cheeks of her bottom briefly  
before those full globes are parted and the touch of a rasping tongue on the skin where her buttocks begin their  
deep split cause her to gasp and wriggle pleasurably. Her blood starts to bubble as Lulu's experienced oral digit licks  
hungrily at her anus. It's been three days, and the female trucker is STARVING...

Once her butt crack and brownie are slicked with her spittle and the latter winks open and closed, Lulu stands and  
shucks down her jeans; together, she and Donna strip-off the denims and the rest of her duds, and now it is DONNA's  
TURN...no prompting is necessary as she seats herself on the edge of the bed and takes the bogus erection in her mouth.  
Licking it like a lollipop, she stares up into Lulu's eyes as her tongue works over the pretend dick as if it is a tasty slab of  
actual cock-meat.The determined brunette again takes the rubber dork into her mouth and bobs her face up and down,  
and for a few moments more the pseudo dick shunts back and forth along the length of her tongue. The minute tremors  
in the muscles of Lulu's strong thighs and the quickening of her breath motivate Donna to close her lips tightly around the  
base of the flanged head, her cheeks hollowing as she sucks.

Lulu enjoys a blow job as next as the next woman, but as sweet as Donna's mouth is, it's her ASS that the horny  
Louisianan craves...She orders Donna onto all fours and takes up her familiar position behind her. The horny wife  
and mother can feel the massive bulbous head of the other woman's "cock" pressing against her asshole. With one  
massive stroke, Lulu plunges into her. "Aaaaahhhh!", Donna wails, as her raw, sore anal tract is violently assaulted yet again.  
The thick shaft bores relentlessly through the elastic, buttery walls of her rectum, and Donna is sure she can feel each of  
the dozens of molded veins along its surface. She relaxes her ass as much as she can and Lulu pushes deeper. The familiar  
feeling of having her ass filled, the nasty, forbidden aspect of it, fills the Sunday School teacher with raw lust.

Lulu's thrusting hips increase their pace, bit by bit. Donna is so loose now that the economy-sized dong meets  
no resistance as it shafts easily in and out. As she fucks the busty beauty's ass, the vibrations on her clit and the part  
of the dick inside her own pussy are sending the butt-busting trucker to the sky and through the clouds...

///LORNA///

Majik's warm tongue licks and laves the full length of the panting blonde's butt crack, knowing lips and teeth  
nibble and nip at her sore, sensitive anal ring, applying gentle, then more insistent suction as the black woman warms to her  
task. This is another act Lorna (previously) found depraved and certainly had never participated in; but now takes extreme  
pleasure in. Part of this is a newly-developed desire to please her captors, much as she once did everything possible to please  
her Lou. The thoughts of Lou, her family and friends, seem so much like distant memories now, especially THIS MINUTE, with  
the black woman behind her devouring her sore, battered sphincter as if it is some sort of exotic fruit. A last, loving lick, and  
Majik reluctantly abandons her task to move around in front of the kneeling former church treasurer, and presents her big  
black dick to the blonde woman's already open mouth.

Lorna eagerly clamps her lips around the fat stem of rubber cock-meat jutting from her captor/lover's groin,  
and she begins to suck, her mouth moving up and down while her head twists a little with each motion in a corkscrew  
fashion. The horny blonde takes a deep breath, then re-applies her lips around it and quickly plunges the whole of the  
whole of the massive dick into her mouth, taking in as much as she can before her gag reflect is triggered. A few more  
minutes of this, and Lorna eagerly moves onto and knees, knowing the time has come to give her black Mistress what is  
HERS, what has been hers since the day of the kidnapping; she gives it willingly, without protests or pleas, the bottom-hole  
that has been so thoroughly and relentlessly fucked by both women through fear and intimidation, is offered to Majik from  
a not quite equal, but totally willing, partner... Grinning wickedly in anticipation, the ebony trucker applies a generous amount  
of Astro-Glide to her gargantuan latex erection before placing one hand on the small of her partner's back, and, with an ease  
borne of many years of practice, she worms the colossal, fat pseudo weapon against her bountifully-endowed partner's anus  
. Lorna takes a deep breath, and on the next push the pliant rim of her dainty anus yields and allows the flanged tip of the  
rubber cock to pop inside. Her pucker stretches around its girth, and she whimpers while struggling to open herself to the  
rude invasion of the massive rubber rodger burrowing its way into her anal tract. Her newly shaved twat churns out juice even  
as her eyes water with the effort required to take the super-sized appendage.

Lorna joggles her hips about juicily, and the female kidnapper is delighted at the woman's progress from prim and proper  
suburban housewife to wanton lesbian anal slut.

Majik is suitably impressed. "Ummm; you sexy bitch. You sure are a hot one"

The pace is steady, but slow. "U OK, baby?" Majik asks once, pausing with the tip of her apple-tipped cock-tip just inside  
Lorna's widely- stretched rim.

"I'm F-F-Fine", Lorna squeaks, and so Majik shrugs and slides right back in, burying her out-sized length to the hilt.

"Oooh! That's so big!" Lorna groans.

///DONNA///

The Cajun woman pumps her strong hips again, pausing just long enough to adjust her position, before back-  
tracking nearly all the way out, then back in again. No longer slow or gentle, she ploughs into the wriggling brunette,  
hard. "Oh, FUCK! Oh GAWD!" Donna bawls, jerking about, gasping and whining as Lulu continues to slam into her, filling  
her to the brim with the solid, un-bending length of her cock.

>In the weeks prior, Donna could honestly call the sex between herself and her captors rape, now, as she twists her  
hips to and fro, riding the giant rubber stalk like an equestrian rider, she is no longer a victim, but an active PARTICIPANT.  
Lulu is aware of this as well; taking the women by force was an undeniable rush, but the way this bitch is serving herself  
up to her, willingly, is just as much a "pip"...

A change of position: Lulu lies prone, with Donna above her. Drawing the sexy kidnap victim forward she peels down  
the thin, silken bra cups containing the other woman's "monster mams" and thumbs the protuberant nipples until they  
French kiss; the force of Lulu's passion bending Donna's head back while her fat tongue slides straight into her outrageously-  
endowed captive/lover's mouth to lick the insides of her cheeks. They suck each others tongues and swallow each others saliva,  
both of them feeling slightly dizzy and breathless when they relax their embrace.

Donna can only hope that she doesn't burn up with desire. Lulu's kissing and biting of her raging-hard nipples, and the machine-like,  
repeated probing of her splayed-open backdoor, are driving her the limits of her endurance, and her SANITY! A pronounced shudder  
ripples through the prone female trucker, and Donna seizes the opportunity: she quickens her motions up and down the long pole,  
knowing she was putting pressure on the little nubbin scrubbing against Lulu's clit. Harder and harder, faster and faster the two women  
rut, until the beginnings of a deep anal cum stir in the recesses of the huge-titted brunette's entrails. Seconds later, she knows she's  
ready to spend, and suddenly its there, tearing at her insides, fanned and stoked by the still powerful, continuous of the seemingly-  
tireless Lulu.


	6. ONE ON ONE ON ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorna and Donna and Magik, OH MY!

Lulu is away on a cross-country haul; Majik has just returned from one of her own and is MEGA-horny. She orders the two kidnap  
victim to dress in some naughty lingerie (Donna in royal-blue bra, suspender-belt, and stockings, red stilettos, no panties); Lorna in  
classic black silk suspender-belt, sheer hose, black stilettos, no bra, no panties) she's returned with, and gathers them into Lorna's  
quarters so she can have a go at BOTH women at the same time. We join them as Majik buggers Donna with Lorna greedily lapping-up  
her cunt-juice:

Donna is in her all-too-familiar position of crouching on hands and knees with a twelve-inch latex truncheon crammed into her  
writhing bottom; Lorna is below her, in a sixty-nine pose, her lips, mouth, and tongue capturing as much of Donna's female nectar as  
she can. It is drizzling from the brunette's honey-pot almost non-stop now, and both women have developed some skill at cunt-lapping  
during their time with the female truckers. Donna's pussy is absolutely pulsing by now and she can't help but groan long and low. Donna's  
anus goes into pulsation-overtime as the horny and very Energetic lesbian buggery goes on and on. Cum drips down her thighs and  
stocking-ed legs. The busty brunette's anus ripples and pulses around the girthy invader. Lorna's wriggling tongue slashes across Donna's swollen lower  
lips, teasing and tasting before dipping into the glistening crease.

Donna is a mass of nerve endings; the air itself seems to burn her skin. She can vaguely hear a sloshing, squishy sound as the other  
woman pounds into her; another sound was the incredible amount of female juices flowing like a faucet from her over-heated cunt. She  
begins to wish that Magik could fuck her in the ass forever...

Lorna can't keep up with the flow of endless cunt-juice from her fellow captive's pink pud. Magik is a machine, driving into Donna's  
butt like a jackhammer gone mad. The blonde woman locks her lips on Donna's quivering clit and sucks hard, and that is all she wrote:

"Ohhhhh, my Dear LORD GOD!!" Donna screams, as the first wave of her orgasm crashes over and through her.

Magik ass-fucks her until she collapses, limp as a rag-doll, then she turns and grins wickedly at Lorna:

"YOUR TURN, BITCH!!!"

Donna seats herself on a low divan to ride-out the mini after-shocks after her recent spending while Majik takes a seat on the leather  
couch, her glistening black prick sutting menacingly from her groin. Lorna knows exactly what Magik wants: she kneels between her horny  
Mistresss' splayed thighs and, careful to maintain eye contact with her ebony domme, she begins to lick sensuously up and down the  
gleaming wet dildo shaft shaft. She licks the head, circles it with her tongue, and begins stroking it methodically with one hand. Her licking  
becomes more urgent, as her horniness increases. From past experience, Lorna knows Magik requires her subs to pay attention to her  
as well, and so her elaborate tongue-strokes bring her mouth closer and closer to the sweet pussy that lay beneath the avocado-sized  
pseudo "balls" decorating the strap on's base.

By now, both women are well-accustomed to the taste of their own ( and each other's), violated bottoms, and so the strawberry-  
flavored enema Donna used earlier, mixed with her free-flowing anal secretions, do not put Lorna off as they did in the beginning.

The sexy blonde captive places her mouth over the head and begins her descent. Barely more than half of it is in her mouth and it  
is already hitting the back of her throat. Her gag reflex threatens to trigger itself, and she fights it down; she is determined to show  
Magic (and Lulu), that she and Donna can be good sluts for them. She sucks harder and faster, taking it deeper and deeper. Her foamy  
saliva courses down the sides of the girthy dong; Magik is a big fan of messy blowjobs.

Suddenly, in a move to demonstrate that she is still in control, Magik grabs the back of Lorna's head and forces her mouth all the way  
down on her "cock." The big-titted captive chokes and gasps for air. She feels in danger of passing out. The fat head of the black monster  
is deep in Lorna's throat and she feels as if she will puke any second. Yet she keeps sucking. Magik's hips pump, strongly, lazily in time  
to Lorna's lusty cock-sucking. Lorna sucks and Magik pumps until they establish a rhythm. The horny blonde takes every throat-clogging  
inch into her gullet with every throat with every hard pump of Magik's muscular hips.

After a few moments the sweat-sheened ebony dome orders her onto all fours. Magik places the bulbous head of her big prick at  
the mouth of Lorna's womanhood, rubbing it against straining clit, gathering additional lubrication onto the rubber dingus, causing the  
horny mother to gasp with pleasure. Lorna lifts her silken, stocking-ed thighs high, and Magik takes the opportunity to press her dong  
deep inside her voluptuous captive.

The black woman is VERY hot, and starts in right away, digging-deep into the equally-horny blonde's sopping quim as her big hands  
cup and squeeze her massive mammaries. The nipples are hard and fat with lust, and Magik rubs her calloused thumbs over them. Lorna,  
for her part, is enjoying the rare vaginal penetration, whimpering and groaning with pleasure as her lover's strong fingers squeeze and  
fondle her incredible jugs, pushing them together and digging her nails into the soft flesh. Majik lowers her head and runs her tongue  
around and about Lorna's thick nipples, sucking and chewing them vigorously, increasing the fantastically-stacked blonde's cries of delight  
ten-fold.

Majik glances-down to where their bodies are so intimately coupled; she can see her partner's pink, inner cunt flesh clinging to her  
thick dingus as she trusts and withdraws. On the down stroke, the soft, wet flesh rolls inward and, when she reaches the bottom of her  
thrust, she grinds against Lorna's plump, sparsely-furred mons and, with a spiral twist of her hard-pumping hips, screws into her all the  
way up to her hanging ball-sac. Majik murmurs a command, and Donna wearily clambers underneath her dearest friend and stars eating  
her. She uses her fingers to spread Lorna's labia and flicks her tongue against the other woman's un-hooded clit. She sucks and licks,  
occasionally letting her active tongue play along the shaft of the probing rubber dick. She has learned her lessons well in the few weeks  
of her captivity.

This activity, which once shocked and disgusted her, is now second nature. The hot oral manipulations and expert plowing of her  
hungry vag, are, finally, more than the former church- Going, now wanton lesbian slut, can handle. As the glowing fire of desire in her  
belly blossoms into a flame of hot lust, she thrusts back at Majik with her lush fucksaddle. Donna is soon rewarded with a hot splash of  
vag-juice as Majik fucks Lorna into the first of many orgasms to cum. Within a few seconds of the big truncheon sliding free of her  
dripping gash, the plum-sized bell end snuggles firmly against her dark and now-veteran anal pucker. Lorna knows what's coming,  
and she feels so guilty about wanting it, though her loins are warm with sinful anticipation. A strong, firm inward thrust, and Majik is  
buried deeply in the softly-clinging depths of Lorna's rectum. The horny female trucker ploughs into her cative's (lover's?) pulsating anal  
trough, mauling her huge soft breasts and her large, flexing buttocks as the-lust-filled blonde's firm fleshiness jerks and writhes against  
her. The butch trucker's big hands use hand-fuls of Lorna's prodigious hips as she probes deeply into the snug sheath. Donna continues  
to lavish wet kisses and loving licks on her best friend's freely-drizzling cunny while their "daddy" throws her one of her patented butt-  
rodgerings. As the pace of the very vigorous sodomy increases, Lorna pushes her big bottom back and at the same time Magik pushes  
forward, spearing relentlessly her on the deliciously fat cock. Lorna can't stop the moans of delight that escape her lovely lips as the   
freely-sweating female trucker drives deep and hard into her ravenous bottom. Her lush body shakes and shivers in a wave of orgasmic  
pleasure and she lets her arms drop so that her blonde head is flat on the rough carpet. Donna manages to scramble from underneath  
her friend and moves to one side, idly stroking her own still-wet cunny and pinching her still-hard nips as she enjoys the show.

Majik pounds Lorna's sore arse-hole hard, savagely. Every few strokes she gets the angle just right and the fat cock-tip would just  
reach the top of Lorna's colon, causing a brief second of sweet intense pain. The blonde is gasping, crying, breathless; she sees stars as  
the ultra-randy top pounds her bowels into jelly and her orgasm explodes like an atom bomb. Once Lorna recovers, both she an Donna  
take turns cleaning Majik's BBC with loving licks of their weary tongues.

**Author's Note:**

> I've re-written a good bit of the story that  
> I posted on Literotica.
> 
> Please leave a comment detailing  
> what you'd prefer more of, or  
> less of (ex: more spanking)...the  
> only concession I can't accommodate  
> is adding MALES to the story


End file.
